Chapter 4: Training Dificulty
'Transformation' It had been over three days since the incident with Tommy and his newfound friends, after getting out of the hospital the six went straight to the libary trying to decode what their symbols have in common with each other. It was nightfall as the six were still inside the libary. "Oh man.... how many books have we read?" Tommy said groaning while rubbing his eyes to make them feel better. "Well on account with the one small section we're still in, not even 1%." Leina groaned as she threw the book. "Come on guys, we're not gonna find out the answers unless we look at all the stuff." Egor said still reading like a mad man. "Well unlike you Egor we don't have the stanima of a madman" Domi said yawning. "If we keep this up our brains are going to turn into a mushy pile of wet cookie dough." Maxina said as she groaned. "Come on guys we've been at this ever since we got back from Infirmary i think for now we need to focus on mastering our Jakin more than anything." Tryia said as the others agreed and decided to turn in for the night. As everyone was going out Tommy was the last one to leave as suddenly a book dropped and opened to a weird page involving an old legend. He took one look and read through it as he learned that at one time someone wanted to destroy the newly combined tribe that the Six beings had created. Tommy sighed as he thought nothing of this and went straight to bed with worry about having to control his newly aquired Syncro power. 'Elsewhere' Malla was training with his brand-new Jakin blade that his power manifested into, he was jumping from tree to tree weilding a giant blade as he then slashed down a few thick branches. Malla smiled as he saw a small creature stuck under the branch and killed it. "Excellent, it seems your anger is growing stronger with your Jakin now we will make that hatred stronger... go and continue." 'The Dark being said as Malla bowed and disappeared in a flash. '"Master we have news, it would seem the children are starting to dig around for those markings we saw." '''One of the dark ones said. The Dark Being sat down on his throne and thought for a moment then smiled," Lazir come." The skilled warrior smiled and went to his master's side. '"We need to find out what these children know, I want you to sneak about and get the human Tommy to me. I will make sure they will not learn to trifle with me." '''He growled as Lazir bowed and disappeared. 'Next Morning Tommy was reading on the old legend he heard about and tried to see if there was any conncetion with what the legend foretold with their symbols. He groaned still being tired from the all nighters he pushed these past three days, he put his book away and finished his breakfest. "So got any new information?" Egor asked with Maxina leaning on his shoulder listening to the conversation. "I think but.. my head really screwed up from all those nights of no sleep so i can't make heads or tails on it." He said sighing while trying to get his head together. "Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure after a good night sleep everything will become clear soon." Maxina said as the bell rang,"Well class is starting see you there." Egor said as he and Maxina left Tommy to clean up and go to his locker to put his bag away. After an hour into Ms. Liya's class Tommy was already asleep missing the information he was needing even though Egor and Leina didn't know anything. Ms. Liya saw this and sighed as she then threw a book at Tommy waking him and giving him a big bump. "Ow." Was all he could say as he stood up straight and payed some attention. "Now that we have your attention Mr. Aguilar you will have plenty of time to discuss this in detention." She said huffing as the bell rang for the next class. While Tommy was trying so hard to figure out if the this story had anything related when he accidently bumped into Leina. "Oh sorry Leina, i'm just trying to figure this out." He sighed as she smiled and looked at him. "Come on Tommy, like the Head-Master said it'll be a while before all of this is revealed to us so i suggest you relax and put the book away" She said as Tommy did and went walking along side her. "I'm sorry it's just if this is my fault i want to do everything i can to fix it." He sighed as he leaned on her shoulder. "Come on don't be that way, if that hadn't happened we wouldn't have met Domi, Triya, or Maxina." She said smiling. "Guess so." Tommy sighed as they both went their seprate ways to the boys and girls locker room to change into their gear. As the students finished dressing for their training day Tommy was trying very hard to keep awake to hear the lesson he was about to learn. "Good Morning Ladies!!!" Ugway yelled as they stood at attention,"Now that you got your small pathetic Jakin powers awake it is time to make your brand new weapon." He yelled as the students stood there waiting for their orders, suddenly Ugway brought an energy liquid. "Now then until you weak fools are able to manifest the powers inside you on your own, we will be using this gel called Wipir." Ugway got a bit and focused as suddenly a bo-staff appeared with two sharp edges."This will shape what your powers want to become, I want two people who are not your Syncro's to match up and get some of this." He finished. The students were talking as one by one their partners were chosen and standing in line to recieve some of the gel, Tommy was standing by one of the students who's name was Lilor. They both grabbed some as it molded with their hands and solidified,"Alright now in order for you to activate your power, allow the Jakin energy to move itself towards the gel then as it shapens it's form and solidify it." He said while giving one more demonstration. "Do not force it or you will not be able to achieve it." Ugway said as he sat down on a mat and watched the others as they started to try on their own. Tommy stood at the ready as he did what Ugway told him to do, on that instant the energy suddenly solidified and created armor-like claws that extended all across his arm as well as on his feet. "Whoa this is new.... well this is gonna be fun." He said as his opponent got into fighting stance and attacked Tommy. He managed to block the weapon that aimed at him by intercepting with his arm, then pushed back and focused his slash at the weapon. Both intercepted as he then suddenly jumped at high height making all the students look in awe, he then disappeared and managed to slam down the student as he had his claws at his neck. "ENOUGH!" Ugway said as Tommy suddenly gained back control, he found himself with his weapon on his sparring partner's neck. "Release the power now." Ugway said as he obeyed and the kid left running with tears as all the student's eyes were on Tommy. Ugway dismissed the class as he stayed behind to talk to Tommy,"What exactly happened right now Tommy?" He said in a normal voice which suprised him. "I.... i don't know one minute i was focusing next it's like I'm in a movie watching myself move without my command." He said shivering at the thought. "Your power is a bit more powerful than i expected which is why it's taking over your body." Ugway said helping Tommy up,"For now i want you to work on taming the power a bit before you try this exercise once again." He said leaving. 'Following Afternoon' The school was quiet as most of the students were already inside their dorms enjoying their time off from the busy school life each one does all except for one. Tommy was sitting down in his classroom while Ms.Liya was grading papers on her desk and posting them inside her computer. After a while Tommy started thinking about what his parents were doing at this time and wondering how they were going by with his little newborn brother. Liya noticed Tommy staring off into space as she chuckled at the thought that even humans were at times lazy students. The bell rang as Tommy grabbed his stuff and headed out the door to the cafeteria to hopefully try to get something to eat before they closed. While walking down the quiet hallways that would usually be filed with the sounds of gossip and rumors, now all that was left were the hollow echos of Tommy's footsteps. He made his way to the Cafeteria and found the closed for day sign on the wall, cracking his knuckles he made his way to the courtyard to get to his dorm room on the boy's side. Suddenly out of nowhere a black figure came swooping as it knocked Tommy straight to the ground and took his backpack then disappeared. Tommy growled as he took off running trying to catch up with the guy who knocked him down as he saw the guy running deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while Tommy lost the sight of the guy then found himself in one of the old training courses that were considered to be too dangerous to work on. He looked around and suddenly found the being as it digged through Tommy's bag until it found the legend's book he picked up last night. "Hey! give me back my stuff!" Tommy yelled as the being looked at him with the book in his hand. The being smiled black teeth as it burned the book in his hand,"SO.... you must be the one that the master has had his eye on." 'It said as Tommy looked at him. "What do you mean by Master?" Tommy asked making sure not to underestimate this being. '"Let me answer that question with another question... why exactly did you come here for?" 'It asked. "To learn to control my power." Tommy replied. '"Oh really?" The being said unsure as it disappeared and reappeared right behind Tommy,"Well here's the truth: You didn't come here to master your power. You came here because you are the only freak in the entire Human-World." 'The being said as it disappeared. "SHUT UP!! I am not a freak, no one would understand the gift i have!!!" Tommy yelled. '"Exactly.. Why waste your time here on this pathetic school where no one gives a damn about you, come with me and meet my master. he will show you everything he knows and will make all the pain go away." '''The being smiled as it extended his hand in friendship. Tommy's eyes were hidden in the shadows of a tree over him as he took a while to think of everything the being said to him. After a while of thinking it over he extended his hand and shook with the being as it grinned evily, suddenly Tommy brought him close to him fast as he punched him hard sending him flying a few feet away. "You're the freak if you ever thought I was gonna betray my School like this." Tommy stood confidently as he glowed. The being got up and cracked his neck,"I had hoped you'd make this intresting, now it seems i don't have to hold back." The being said concentrating black energy into his hand and summoned a halbed weapon that was on fire. '''"Rilger!!" '''It said smiling,"My name is Lazir and this is my beast Rilger." He said smiling. "What... your Jakin has a name?" Tommy asked. '"After a warrior has succesfully summoned his Jakin without any aide, they must name it... though it won't matter after you die." '''Lazir said as he moved at high speeds towards Tommy while he attempted to stab him. Due to the horrible course's that Tommy was forced to endure through, he was able to dodge the attack and land another punch on Lazir before he himself disappeared. Tommy then landed on a near by rock and hid behind it thinking of what he was gonna do to get out of this mess. Suddenly he realized something that he heard from the noon classes,"For now i want you to work on taming the power a bit before you try this exercise once again''......... ''Do not force it or you will not be able to achieve it" ''Tommy calmed himself down and felt the energy inside him. In his mind he could see the energy being strong though it was acting on it's own as if saying that it didn't need a master. Tommy allowed the energy to be absorbed into his body but this time instead of it controlling him he took command and finally gained full control. Lazir sniffed around then grinned evil as he moved fast and slashed down at the rock Tommy's smell was coming from ''CLANG!!!!!'' Sparks flew as the Halbed was stopped by two black and grey claws that were armored from Tommy's hands to his entire arm in a skin-like grey armor. It was on Tommy's armor as his hand was blocking the blade without being cut at all. "You know in honor of this achievement I will call him... Triqor." He pushed back Lazir as he was in shock to see Tommy's Jakin finally in weapon form. Lazir smiled as he went in charging and swung at Tommy who slashed as it collided, both were colliding at each blow as the two were getting small scratches from the force. They were facing each other trying to push each other back with their weapons, it was there that Tommy smiled then pushed back as he went at high speeds then sliced Lazir's chest. Lazir was slammed against the tree as he was bleeding from the mouth, as Tommy went to capture him Lazir was surrounded by black smoke and disappeared. '''Negative Zone Malla was smiling as he had killed everything in a three block radius as his instincts were more aware than ever before. The Master smiled as he felt a rift in the space as Lazir came back bleeding from his chest and breathing heavily, He managed to get to his Master's throne as he kneeled. '"It would seem your mission has been a faliure... i hope your memories have brought me results or I will end you." '''He said as a black energy emerged from Lazir's head as it entered his mind. '"Excellent my servant, you have done well." 'He snapped his fingers and made Lazir disappear as he then started laughing evily as it was heard throughout the realm. ''Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Hollow Wishing